A Magic Mistake: ChibiJapan
by KeroroGunsoHetalia
Summary: England made another mistake, and now Japan is a child, only speaking his and China's ancient language. Everyone tries to teach him about the present-day world, but refuses to be around anybody but China. ((No pairings))
1. A Weird Feeling

England sat up in his bed. He barely remembered last night; he guessed he went to the bar with America. He hoped he hadn't used any magic while he was drunk (last time he did, he turned Japan into a girl, which Japan hadn't noticed until the meeting). _Well, I wasn't woken up by a phone call from an angry country, so I guess I was reasonable last night_.

England dressed in casual attire, his only job that day was signing a paper for a school to be opened. He ran downstairs, relieved not to find a switched-personality America on his couch, and decided to make scones.

* * *

China awoke to a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. It was the feeling that one of your siblings were in danger or they were doing something _really _stupid. Last time, Korea was 'claiming' Hungary's breasts as his, and he ended with a frying pan to his face.

China instantly packed up, heading to Japan. He knew his brother would be awake by now, so he wouldn't be that much of a bother. Japan always tried to hide his pain or troubles, believing he would worry people with his thoughts, but this physiology only made China worry further for his sibling, adopting a habit of being over-protective.

"Japan? Are you there, ~aru?" China knocked on Japan's front door. He adored Japan's home. It was secluded and it wasn't like a marble mansion. He didn't have butlers and maids running around to clean every speck of dust, only getting paid minimum wage. In fact, Japan cleaned the house himself. He kept his home free of clutter and infestations, his house very similar to his citizens' homes.

China snapped back to reality: no one answered the door.

"Japan, I'm coming in, ~aru!" He shouted, grabbing the door knob. _Of course it won't open, it's locked, ~aru_. He thought, thinking of a different way to get inside. _The fence. Aiyah… I wish I wasn't so old_.

* * *

**Yah! Story! Ima write more chapters ~Ve!**


	2. Young

After a few attempts and splinters, China had made it in the backyard, proceeding to find the back porch and go inside.

"Japan? Are you okay? ~Aru?" China slid open the paper door, stepping into the dark house. It reminded China of when Japan was in isolation; hence it was very hallowed and dim. He heard a whimper and he ran to Japan's bedroom.

"Is that you?"

He received no answer. Instead of a grown man, wrapped in blankets, China found a lump the size of a child under blankets.

"_Nii-san, is that you?_" The boy asked from under the blanket. He was speaking Ancient Chinese, which China hadn't spoken in forever.

"_Yes, it is me, ~aru. What happened?_"

The child Japan came out from under the blankets, still shaking. China wondered how long he had been like this. He was wearing his cleaning outfit; like magic, it was the perfect size. The kid looked at him before crying. He had never really been a 'physical contact person' even if he was scared, so China took the message to pick him up. He was so little and shaky in China's arms, muttering in Japanese and old Chinese.

"_Where am I? This isn't home. I want to go back._" The young Asian whispered.

China didn't answer; watching the boy. He had to hold an emergency meeting with G8. He wasn't a member, but he didn't want the whole world to know about Japan as a child. He was defenseless as a child and could be taken over easily. He stroked the boy's hair, calming him down as he observed the surroundings.

There was a duster on the ground: he must have been cleaning when he turned into a child. He probably lost all his present memory if he was willing to call China 'Nii-san', so the world around him was overly advanced. How was China to teach about it all while finding a way to fix this? He glanced at his brother, who was asleep, his cute, even breaths making the older nation want to squeal.

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG~_

England growled and answered the phone. The paperwork was a lot more abundant than he expected. He reached over the desk to answer the phone, hoping it wasn't France again.

"Hello? This is the United Kingdom speaking."

"_Ni Hao, Britain._"

"Why did you call? Is Russia trying to take you over again?"

"_No. I need to hold a G8 meeting, ~aru. Can you gather the others- I have Japan, ~aru._"

"Sure, I'll do- wait! You're not in G8!"

The line was dead.

"It's okay; I didn't want to finish this work anyway."


	3. Hair

The meeting was in normal condition. Britain and America were fighting while France disagreed with both of them. Russia was tormenting Italy with his not-so-friendly smile, and Germany could only watch. The absence of Japan worried him. Maybe that was what the emergency meeting was for.

Last time something was up, Japan was hit by an earthquake of 9.0 during a meeting. He was sitting by Italy and he started shaking. When Italy asked, he just waved it off, claiming he was fine. About ten minutes later, he looked paler than usual and was coughing; almost as though he couldn't breathe. As soon as they could, they went to check on his home, which was left in floods and rubble.

"Shut up, ~aru!"

China shouted, but held a confident expression. He was blocking something or _someone_.

"China, dude, what took you so long? You're 'gonna make me go hungry!"

"It's a long trip from Japan. Anyway, _are you ready, Japan?_"

"_Un._" Japan squirmed as China reached out to grab him.

* * *

Japan looked up at the table. It was three times his height. He looked back at his brother, who was speaking to other people in a different language; a language Japan had never heard before. He looked back down to see the feet of the others. Their weird pants didn't tighten around their ankles and one person had pants made of material Japan had never seen before.

Suddenly, Japan was lifted from the ground onto the table. He was shocked: he had never seen anything like it. Six men sat around the table; five with yellow hair and one with mahogany hair. He stared quizzically at the closest man to him, who had yellow hair which was magically not falling to his side. It was slightly curly, but the most part straight. He had a lot of it, but seemed to keep up without falling.

"_I'm sorry to bother you, but may I touch your hair?_" Japan asked England, blushing and hiding his face. He had let curiosity get the best of him.

* * *

"W-what? Why is Japan a child? What did he say?" England stuttered.

"I'm not sure, ~aru. I found him like this this morning."

"Oh…" England sighed, knowing he was responsible.

"By the way, he wants to touch your hair."

"Um, sure," Britain nodded awkwardly at the boy who stared questionly," you may."

"Is that Japanese, _mon cher_?"

"No, it isn't. That's Ancient Chinese; what we spoke before English existed, ~aru."

Japan then asked France the same, only to walk away as the Frenchman laughed perverted-like.

"Well, how do we fix this?"

* * *

**yay! another! chibijapan and curiosity moar later i just got back from a swim meet and i'm beat**


	4. Guilty

England awkwardly looked away. So he _did _use magic last night. Of course, he wasn't going to let anybody know that. He would find the reverse spell and would change Japan back without anyone noticing. _But which de-aging spell did I use?_ The former pirate hid his face, contemplating the possibilities.

"Britain, what's wrong? Did you finally get taste buds and realize that your food tastes bad?" America joked. The American wasn't even looking at his former guardian; he was watching Japan ask Russia if he could touch his hair, too.

"Mind you, that was the same food that you _ate_. Frog, stop giving Japan that look; he is a child."

"I am very well aware of that, _L'Angleterre_."

"Anyway, Opium, I hope you know how to fix this, ~aru."

"Can you not call me that?" Britain silently fumed with himself when China looked right though fault. He knew England had changed Japan into a kid, and he wanted to yell at him for it, but Japan was right there.

"I know you did this, ~aru. Why?"

"I-I, um…"

"Dude, you were crazy last night! I thought you were kidding when you pulled out that spell book and spoke random crap."

"Why, thank you, America." England muttered sarcastically while China glared daggers at him. "Do you remember anything I said?"

"Not really, just something about 'Bickering Billy'. Everything else was too slurred for me to understand."

"As far as I know comrade, you don't understand anything, Da?"

"Shut up, commy."

"Only if you become with Mother Russia."

"Dude, heck no!"

* * *

China resisted the urge to pull out a wok and slam everyone's heads in but his kept control for his brother.

"_I'm sorry to bother you sir, but how does your hair stay back like that?_" Japan was talking to Germany.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to know how your hair is slicked back like that. Aiyah…"

"Ja, can you tell him that I use hair gel?"

"Fine, _Japan, the man uses magic. That's how his hair stays back._"

Japan stared in awe at Germany. He met spirits and dragons, but he had never met a man who could perform magic.

"Is that what you really told him? I only see him make this face when he's given a camera."

"Magic is about the same as hair gel, right, ~aru?"

* * *

**yah china, hair gel is magic x3**


	5. This is

"So, it's decided, ~aru. England; you find a reverse. I just need somebody to help me teach Japan English (again) and somebody to help me take care of him, just in case."

"~Ve, can you no take care of him yourself. Aren't you his _fratello_?"

"Well," China looked at his feet, embarrassed, "I'm not as young as I used to be, ~aru." The elder nation took little Japan's hand when him waddled over.

"I could offer some assistance; I did raise two countries." England gave a confident grin to Japan.

"_L'Angleterre_, all of those that you raised are rude."

"Shut up! At least they're not perverted!"

"Comrades, calm down. You're scaring little Japan. I will help care for little, helpless Japan, ~da?"

"~Ve, I want to take care of _babino_ Japan, too!"

"_Oui_, I could teach him some-"

"N-no thank you. Aiyah…" China was regretting calling _these_ nations. "For now, I'll take care of him. Japan, come- I mean- _Japan, here. I'll introduce you to these, um, people._"

"_Hai, Nii-san._"

China cleared his throat. "This is Britain, this is America, this is France, this is Russia, this is Italy Veneciano, and this is Germany. _Got it, ~aru?_" China realized his mistake.

"_Konnichiwa, minna-san. Nihon desu. Hajimemasute, Desu Isu Buritan-san._" China hid his head in his hand: he spoke English when introducing them and Japan thought all of their surnames were 'This Is'.

"_Hajimemasute, Ando Desu Isu Gemanii-sama._"

"_Sama_? Isn't that what he calls his boss?"

"He thinks you are the leader of this, how do I say this, family?"

"Dude, does he speak English?"

"No, I'm afraid not, ~aru."

* * *

**sorry fo the short chapter (typing is hard '^^)**


End file.
